everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Hikari Taiyô
Hikari Taiyô is the daughter of Amaterasu -the Japanese goddess of the Sun. (This character, Hikari Taiyô, belongs to Riliane de Lucifen. Please don't edit or delete it unless you have her permission.) Character Personality Hikari is a very self-satisfied person... She is convinced that she is the best person ever and that no one is better than her. She doesn't have a lot of friends because she is too egocentric and she boasts too much. Hikari loves gossiping and sometimes uses it as a weapon to break the ones she doesn't like. Just like her mother Amaterasu, Hikari has a terribly jealous nature and she just hates the girls she sees as a threat for her beauty -and there is quite a lot. She is quite a seductress and often seduces boys when she thinks it can be useful. Don't trust Hikari's sunny smile : there is almost always a trap behind it. Appearance Hikari has long golden hair and same-colored big eyes. She has a white pale skin and delicately pink cheeks. She has a "special smile" to which nobody can resist and who is really useful to seduce boys. Hikari often uses her hair to "hypnotize" boys, making it flutter all around her head and shine. Hikari likes to make the sleeves of her kimono flutters to emphasize her sentences. If you don't please to Hikari, you'll immediately know it : she will keep her eyes on you... it's her way to tell you "Be careful." She often wears a white kimono with golden suns embroidered on it and a blue obi. Interest and hobbies -She likes to gossip -She loves talking about herself Abiltlites When she enters a room, she brings a sunny light in this room. She also can stop small rains, but not too heavy ones. Myth How does the Myth Go? https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amaterasu Viewpoint on Destiny She is very proud to be the next goddess of Sun ! Relationships Family She is born from Amaterasu, but she doesn't know who her father is. When Hikari's not at school, she lives with her mother in the Sky Kingdom -where the Japanese Gods live. She really loves her mother and the get along very well. She doesn't like much her uncle Susanoo -the god of Storms and Rain and the rival brother of Amaterasu. She has a great rivalry with her cousin Ame Mizukaze, the son of Susanoo. In fact, Izaya Kami is a member of her family, being the daughter of Amaterasu's mother. Yet, Hikari doesn't know exactly which member of her family Izaya is, and she just considers her as her best (and only) friend. Friends She doesn't have any friends except Izaya Kami. Pet She has a little white she-wolf named Shira (which means "white" in japanese) Romance She is just waiting for the perfect boy to come along. Enemies Enemie 1 She is the enemy of every girl in the school except Izaya. Class Schedule Period 1: FLE Period 2: Mythos Magic Period 3: Manipulations Masters Period 4: Mythematics Period 5: Mythology Period 6: Godly Kingdom Management Trivia *Her first name means "light" in Japanese, and her family name means "sun" in Japanese. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Royals